User talk:DirkingtonStrider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sonozaki Mion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparkadillia (Talk) 21:48, April 27, 2011 About Ouka Urr... Wait. Hanyuu started the fire, thus, killed some people. Ouka went to her and tried to kill her calling her a monster and Hanyuu calm down afterwards wanting Ouka to kill her. What the hell is with that completely incorrect thingy? Wha. God. Hanyuu never killed anybody. She didn't start the flame's killing everybody that was a misunderstanding. Has the quotes is O: I have to pass my judgment on behalf of the Furude family, my family. H: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS OUKA?! O: That's why... (text: Ouka's blade is pointed towards me) O: It's time to settle this....you....MONSTER/DEMON!!!!! Hanyuu never started the flames. What she means by passing judgment is not her burning people its the fact that her horns have made the Furude family into demons. Hinamizawa Bus Stop Well, we only have small info about the HBS characters so I think it's unnecessary to create new pages for them... yet. But we can create the HBS page and we can put the characters' description here until we got some new info about them. I'm waiting for the fourth chapter of HBS, maybe I'll have more information about Mion and Rika's personality and past. Well, even if the 4th chapter doesn't give me anything new about their background I'm still going to create a page. Until then let's just leave their HBS appearances aloneEch0 0f Đeath (talk) 05:31, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Please don't feel like crap :) I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad. Honestly, I really appreciated discussing/arguing about Onikakushi-hen (or anything about Higurashi) simply because I like to show off my knowledge of Higurashi. Thank you for contributing, and please come back to any of my blogs, if you want. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) One more thing, what do you think about the character galleries so far? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm not good with templates, but I think you I know your problem (I'm not sure, I'm just speculating since Sparkadillia is the one who created the tabbers). I think you haven't removed the original 250px image size from the infobox/image template. I think the " " are some unnecessary settings left in the original template. Well, this is just my wild guess, but I think this is the problem Ech0 0f Đeath (talk) 14:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Bernkastel These pages are not conclusive proof. It only implies that there's a link between the two existences, not that Bern = Rika or anything. I think you should really think more about the metaphysical world of Higurashi & Umineko before you suggest that Bernkastel be included on this wiki, because as we've said a million times before, Bernkastel is not a relevant character in Higurashi due to the metaphysical separation of existences that occurred between the events of Umineko and Higurashi. I should include this issue in that email I was supposed to send to Ryukishi.... TamayoMeri (talk) 04:39, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Notice Hey i'm planing to make a to do list regrading the over all things that need to be done. Click here to see me blog. I would really like your imput. Remember that you have a choice, and don't really need to do anything. Thanks for reading this. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 00:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Howdy :D I think I am a little late to the "Bern or no Bern" discussion, but I've been following it and would like to step in here for just a sec: While I think your research is interesting and I do believe Bern and Rika are very closely linked/a version of the same person, the fact is that none of this was ever mentioned in Higurashi itself. Considering that this is a Higurashi-exclusive wiki (despite its deceptive url .-.), I think adding a lot of information of Umineko origin would be a, unnecessary and largely off-topic, and b, confusing to those who haven't read Umineko. You said yourself that the Umineko expansion wasn't originally planned by Ryu07, and therefore has much more relevance to Umineko than Higurashi—one might even go so far as to suppose what's in Umineko isn't exactly Higurashi at all, but something invented just for Umineko. tl;dr, thank you for your time, but no Bern, she belongs in Umineko, not Higurashi. :c ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 01:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh, thank you so much for the Hanyuu sprite!! I was beginning to think it didn't exist but I proven wrong ;www; Where in the world did you find it? From its name I'd guess you have a whole set of them someplace… share plz plz plz ;~~; Would you happen to have any of the original VN sprites or any Kizuna ones? Both of those have been giving me a pain for ages. :c ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 23:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Motion Graphics Hello-elloo! I have a question: I saw screenshots of the Umineko Motion Graphics on your wiki once. Do you have any info about the Motion Graphics? I mean, are they offical or just fanmade? Ech0 0f Đeath (talk) 18:05, August 27, 2012 (UTC)